


but does it spark joy

by panyang



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tidying Up with Marie Kondo RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Yes You Did Read That Right, sparking joy w self-indulgent married and national team regulars iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panyang/pseuds/panyang
Summary: Iwaizumi casually mentions guesting for an episode of Tidying Up with Marie Kondo. Oikawa doesn't think much of it until she actually shows up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 36
Kudos: 174





	but does it spark joy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd/unedited, this follows absolutely no plot and has no direction, probably horribly unrealistic but who cares i'm just here to spark my own fucking joy writing married iwaois shaming each other for their housekeeping habits or lack thereof 
> 
> ALSO i'm the least organized person ever anything i say here about being is tidy is shit i pulled straight out of my asshole. enjoy!

**_LATE OCTOBER_ **

Moving is hell. Never mind that you're moving in with the love of your life, your one and only, your heart, your soul, your one true love--moving is hell. Oikawa feels like he's been awake forever, and his arms are starting to get a dull, tired kind of pain from lugging all their belongings around. Iwaizumi is downstairs, unloading more boxes from his pickup, and he's just finished setting a few more boxes down on the floor. When he stands, he stretches his arms upward and yawns. It's probably a few minutes past six am, judging by the soft orange light that's slowly creeping over the skyline. 

Their apartment is great. It’s got cozy living space, and one of the larger windows has a broad sill which Tooru adores. He thinks he could put plants on it, if he liked, maybe even turn it into a reading nook or something. It’s all homely and loving and nice in a way he doesn’t remember caring much for at seventeen, when his idea of his own place was less home for two and more sleek bachelor pad. He inspects the roomy kitchen, thinks about making pancakes and agedashi tofu and preparing ramen from scratch. He rubs his wedding band between his fingers, smiling wistfully. That's even if he isn’t as big on cooking as Iwa-chan is; it’s beautiful and exciting and more than anything else, it’s theirs. 

“It is,” Iwaizumi agrees. “I’ll have the bed set up in a bit, make sure to get some rest.” He gathers Tooru in his arms and smacks a kiss on his cheek.

**_EARLY NOVEMBER_ **

"So what do you think?" Iwaizumi asks. "Hm?" Oikawa rubs sleep from his eyes. "Think about what?" "The new Marie Kondo special. What do you think about guesting for it? Wouldn't it be kind of cool?" Iwaizumi says over coffee.

They hadn't finished working on assembling their furniture yet, so today they're having breakfast on the kitchen island. Half open moving boxes are still strewn around them. Their schedules don't leave much room for them to really unpack still, only necessities and toiletries, some jerseys.

Iwaizumi had mentioned this once already, something about the new special featuring celebrity couples this season.

Now, Oikawa wouldn't consider him or Iwa-chan a celebrity couple exactly. When you say _celebrity couple_ , he thinks more like that beautiful Japanese and Russian Olympic figure skating couple, with the sparkling sort of glamour that he thinks he and Iwa-chan don't really have. They're more like ... a small-time celebrity couple, maybe. To be fair though, they did make a pretty big splash their first game as pro-volleyball players. And they do sport somewhat impressive fan bases, despite them both being very married and very gay, which in the past would normally do the opposite. He gets that there's a lot of attention on them, and it doesn't hurt to get more good press whenever they can. His Instagram follower count certainly appreciates it.

Oikawa takes a bite from his toast, and peers up at Iwa-chan. His face is soft and eyes slightly puffy from sleep, and he looks like a much more squashy version of himself, which Oikawa loves. He likes the mean version too, has since forever, but there's something about being the only one besides his family who gets to see him pre-caffeine, swaddled in blankets and dried drool down his chin. "I suppose it would be," Oikawa hums thoughtfully, without actually giving it much thought. He's too sleepy to make any serious decisions right now, and more than anything else he's just letting the conversation go along so it can end. Iwaizumi replies, "Right? Good." and he goes back to going through emails on his phone. 

**_MID-JANUARY_ **

There is very little else in the world that Oikawa loves more than sleep, one of those few things being Iwaizumi Hajime. Not right now, though. Right now, the incessant buzzing of the doorbell through their apartment is making him love Iwaizumi, who isn’t getting up to answer the door, less and less.

“Baby,” Iwaizumi mumbles sleepily. He’s lying on his stomach, an arm underneath the pillow he’s resting his head on. Also shirtless, and displaying impressively carved back muscles. “The door, Tooru, please.” Oikawa gets up sourly, and moves to answer it. 

Whatever it was that he was being woken up for better be good, he thinks, miffed, and opens the apartment door to find himself in front of a very small woman with cropped bangs and a knitted knee-length skirt. “Oikawa-san,” she chirps pleasantly. “Did I wake you up?” Her smile is small but warm and soft, like a toothpaste commercial. He feels like a plant that’s been moved to a sunnier spot in the garden. 

There is a pause as he looks at the woman, collecting and attempting to piece information together in his sleep-addled brain, and in a moment of comprehension, he croaks out, “Marie Kondo?” 

He’s probably still asleep. Right? “Hello, lovely to meet you!” she says. Her cheeks are rosy and she’s still smiling at him. He’s still a little confused, but he opens the door a little wider to let her in. “Ah,” she waves a hand in front of her. “Thank you, but I like to reserve seeing the apartment for later. Helps make response more genuine,” she explains. “That makes sense,” Oikawa nods understandingly. In the show, she always did seem to have very polite, but honest reactions to the state of clutter in whichever homes she was visiting. 

Wait. Wait a minute. 

“I believe Iwaizumi-san has told you about how we’ll be working today?” she asks.

Oh no. _Oh no_. 

His mind flits back to a sleepy breakfast from several weeks ago, and thinks, _fuck._ He didn’t think Iwa-chan had been talking about an offer when he brought it up, and now tiny, travel-sized, tidying wizard Marie Kondo is standing outside their apartment waiting to go through their things and call him out on the fact that he can’t manage his laundry. And he can't let her know that _he_ doesn't know, that would be impolite. Oh fuck. _Oh fuck._

“Ah, I forget the details,” he says sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind his messy hair. Oh no. He has bed hair. He probably has sex hair, considering last night, he’s sporting fucked hair in front of the world’s favorite person-shaped piece of sunshine. And he’s in boxers! Everything is horrible. He tugs them a little lower down his leg, which does very little when you’re a six foot tall gorilla man. 

“I’m very sorry to intrude,” she says smoothly. “How about I give you and Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa frantically turns to see Iwa-chan wrapped in a robe, and handing him one as well, “thirty minutes, and we can meet in the cafe downstairs? We have some things to go over before we start shooting, like what we’ll be filming, and things you can expect.” Marie is taking all of this in stride, so well and so smoothly because apparently she is an angel sent by the gods to grace bed-headed, indecently dressed mortal slobs such as himself. Oikawa wraps his robe around himself.

“That sounds amazing,” he beams, then stops. He hasn’t brushed his teeth this morning. He wants the ground to swallow him whole. She gives them another small wave as she turns to leave, and closes the door behind her.

“WHAT IS MARIE KONDO DOING IN OUR APARTMENT,” Oikawa hisses as soon as he’s sure she’s out of earshot. He turns to Iwaizumi, arms crossed, ears red. “WHAT IS MARIE KONDO DOING IN OUR APARTMENT.” he asks again. He isn’t angry. If anything, he’s just .. incredibly embarrassed. He’s probably still got crusty eyes from sleep, and morning breath, and the more he thinks about it the more awful it gets.

“We’re guesting for an episode,” Iwaizumi explains, eyebrows knitted in confusion, like _Oikawa's_ the one missing something here. Iwaizumi is already making them coffee, and the toaster pings behind him.

“And you didn't think to let me know?” Oikawa frets. "I did," Iwaizumi replies. "Over breakfast. Several weeks ago."

“I thought you were just making conversation! You didn’t mention it again.”

“I mentioned it in the celebration dinner last week, I told you it’d be today.” Oikawa stills, recalls Iwaizumi declining an invitation to go to some fancy _onsen_ or another over the weekend because they had a shoot. “You weren’t just saying that to get out of the invitation?” Oikawa laments. Neither of them are very fond of Touma-san and his weekly couple getaways where he brings a new girlfriend every week. In fact, it is very likely hat no one in their team is.

“Even if we didn’t have the shoot I’d have said no,” Iwaizumi says walking up to him to rub soothing circles over his back, like Oikawa would forgive him if he gave him a nice enough back rub, “but we really do have that shoot today.” It takes Oikawa another minute to let it all sink in. "I thought you were kidding," he says. "You should have told me properly!"

"Sorry,” Iwaizumi at least has the decency to look a little rueful. "Let me make it up to you.” 

Okay. Maybe Oikawa can forgive him.

**_EPISODE 1_ **

Hello, I’m Marie Kondo. My mission is to spark joy in the world through cleaning.

Decluttering is more than just putting things away in boxes out of sight. It is a journey in changing your perspective about your belongings, and the purpose they serve in your life. In today’s special episode, we’ll be visiting the new home of professional volleyball players Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime and joining them on their journey to spark joy together.

  
  


_Introduce yourselves whenever you're ready, please._

“Hello! I’m Oikawa Tooru.” Tooru waves and puts up his perfect camera smile, beaming something pretty and letting his eyes crinkle just enough for it to be called charming. “And I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, we are regulars in Japan’s National Volleyball Team, and we moved in together late October last year.” His mouth twists a little as he does some mental math. “That’s roughly three months ago, and we’re still sorta struggling to get fully settled in I think. Our schedules are very hectic and demand a lot from us, and after training we’re usually too tired to get a lot done at home. We’re still waiting for the adjustment period to pass,” he says with a deep, warm sort of laugh.

_Do you guys think you’re organized individuals? An organized couple?_

“I’m not the cleanest,” Oikawa says quickly, grinning bashfully. “He’s always been the one to keep me in check over a lot of things, not just practice.” Iwaizumi nods, “I’m prepared to share with the world all the embarrassing details of your life only I know from growing up with you.” Oikawa slaps him playfully on the forearm. “But I'd agree with him,” Iwaizumi continues. “I’d say I’m very organized, personally. As a _couple_ , I know Oikawa’s been putting in extra effort, especially now that we share a home and things aren’t just his or mine anymore, but ours.” Oikawa appears a little pink, and he leans just a little bit closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to notice that he’s done the same. "I don't like deep-cleaning though, that's Oikawa's area of expertise."

"I wonder how the entirety of Japan feels," Oikawa teases, "after their ace has admitted that he doesn't like scrubbing the toilet down, like a coward."

_What are some of the things you hope to get out of this experience?_

_“_ I’ve always known Iwa-chan--” Iwaizumi appears to flush a little at this “--like the back of my hand. We’ve known each other since we were kids, and we’ve been dating since high school. There’s not much that can surprise me, even when everyone says that living together changes how you know someone,” he says. “But I really think that, you know, turning this into a thing we do together can really deepen the relationship. We might’ve grown up together and all that, but going through our belongings as a couple, that isn’t something we’ve done before, so for sure that’s going to reinforce what we already have.” Iwaizumi has nothing to add to this, but very slightly twists his hands around to intertwine his fingers with Oikawa’s. Their wedding bands glint at this movement, golden in the morning light. 

_Do you feel that your home is especially untidy? What are some changes you’re looking forward to seeing in your home?_

“Uh, the place is cluttered. It’s not.. nasty? No forgotten leftovers in weird places, or mysterious stains. But it’s cluttered. Oikawa is a slob.”

“Hey!”

“You are.” Iwaizumi-san says to him, and then to the camera, “He is. After training, he forgets to take out his sweaty practice clothes and they stink up either his bag or his locker. And he doesn’t put things back after he’s done using them. Sometimes I feel like his mother, always picking up after him in between clean up weekends."

“You’re really ratting me out here aren’t you,” Oikawa says, pretending to be offended. The playful tilt of his smile betrays this, and he doesn’t once let go of Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi keeps going. “But about the changes we’re counting on; if it’s even possible for our home to feel even more like a home after this, that would be really good.”

**_DAY 1_ **

The camera sweeps over the entire apartment. It’s admittedly a little disarranged, but nothing as extreme as some of the guests featured in the past. The dining room and living room are a shared space, with haphazardly thrown team jackets on the back of the couch, and some notebooks and papers scattered on the dining table. There’s one mug of unfinished coffee next to a laptop, and the shelves are lined with a variety of books and plants and photo memorabilia. A stray can of spray-on deodorant sits on top of the TV without a cap. Various bottles of hair product are littered on different surfaces of the apartment.

The bedroom appears to be roughly on the same end. The bed is unmade but the sheets appear fresh, and the closet is closed, but the laundry basket next to it is piled high with clothes, some on the floor around it. There’s an assortment of personal items on their bedside tables, Oikawa’s contact lenses, his glasses, two more canisters of deodorant. Three spiral notebooks, and a pencil with a chewed up end. More picture frames, the most noticeable one being their wedding photo, with Iwaizumi and Oikawa leaning into each other and sharing a smile. A blue pillbox placed strategically on the folded end of an already opened bag of chips to keep the air out. 

Eventually, the screen turns to Oikawa in the kitchen, wearing an apron and freezing lunches. Most of the kitchen is covered in dirty dishes and assorted Tupperware. The sink is piled with plates, and their cutlery is currently stored in a large Krispy Kreme mug. “We’re both very busy,” he says to the camera conversationally, “so we like to prepare our food ahead of time, freeze them in containers, and reheat as we eat. Lasts us long enough, and it’s good because we don’t have to keep eating takeout. Our nutritionist is very strict about our diets.”

“I do most of the cooking,” Iwaizumi calls out off-screen. “Don’t let the image of Oikawa in the kitchen wearing an apron fool you. He could burn water even if he tried not to.” Oikawa scrunches his face. “We just started filming, and he’s already exposing me like this.”

“You don’t need an apron to freeze lunches,” Iwaizumi says, passing by the doorway. “You’re so pretentious.”

“Mean!”

There’s a knock on the door as Oikawa starts putting the Tupperware into the freezer. “She’s here!” he calls out excitedly, then running off to get the door. 

“Marie-san!” Oikawa greets enthusiastically. “Oikawa-san,” she says, hugging him tightly. Oikawa has to bend down even though she’s already on her tiptoes. “Ah, Iwaizumi-san,” she hugs him too. “So lovely to finally have you here,” Oikawa says. “I’m happy to be here too,” Marie smiles. Her black hair is swept into a ponytail, which is new, and she’s wearing a baby blue dress with floral detailing. “Come on in,” Iwaizumi says, gesturing to their living space. She waltzes in, breezy, like something very magical, and considering the work she’s done with the guests on her show, she probably is.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi begin showing Marie around.

“Living-room-slash-dining-room,” Oikawa starts off. “This is where we spend most of our time, actually, well if we have any to spend here. TV is right there, for when we’re reviewing matches, and uh,” he eyes the discarded jackets and shirts on the couch, “the dining table is for when we’re doing more extensive studying. Which explains the papers and the laptop. But we always clear that up for meals.”

“And by clear that up, we mean move the stuff to the coffee table in front of the couch.”

Marie nods. “I can see that your lifestyle really affects the way you’re living space is.”

“We really want to live better and I know we’re so capable of that, but it’s usually the little things, daily habits that I feel are roadblocking me,” Oikawa says. “Like, making sure I put the clothes directly into the hamper instead of,” he gestures to the couch, “here.”

“Oikawa _is_ good at cleaning up,” Iwaizumi interjects gently, and Oikawa gives him a fond, part-exasperated, part-endearing look. “But he usually does best when he does major clean up on a weekly basis, whereas I like the daily picking up around the house kind of thing.” Marie hums and says, “Yes, that’s also a thing, sometimes people can have very different approaches to tidying. It can either get in the way of how they function in a household, or can be taken advantage of to bring harmony in the work.”

“We could work on that,” Oikawa barks out a laugh. “We will!” says Marie. “But for today, we’ll actually be working on your kitchen! And I think also we’ll soon tackle unpacking, yes? Very important step.” Off to the side, Oikawa can be heard cooing, “I can’t wait for the part where we hold our things and decide whether or not they spark joy!” "Before that," Marie says. "I'd like for all of us to take a few minutes to greet the house." They both nod, and all three of them find space in the living room floor to kneel and bow their heads.

Later, when Marie has left and they get started on their homework, Iwaizumi holds up a sachet of wasabi mix that's been expired since 2016 to the camera, and pinches Oikawa’s ear. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

_**AFTER DAY 1** _

Oikawa brings it up during dinner out with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “You’re fucking serious,” Hanamaki says, disbelievingly. He points his chopsticks at Iwaizumi, eyebrows raised. “He’s serious?”

Iwaizumi nods, mouth too occupied to speak. “I opened the door to _Marie Kondo_ in my underwear, Makki-chan, why would I lie about that?” Oikawa bemoans, which earns a snicker from Matsukawa.

“That’s not what I’m surprised about. I mean the whole decluttering your apartment over the course of the next couple weeks _on camera_ situation.” There’s a beat of silence, and Hanamaki leans back in his chair. “You’re really serious.” He repeats. “That's mortifying. I can't imagine anyone going through my things, let alone immortalizing that shit on video. How’d the shoot go, then?” Matsukawa prods. 

Iwaizumi swallows before speaking. “Good. We did that little interview before we started, and they told us they’d be doing that in between days too, for like updates and stuff. And about that, we were allowed to go through the place and put away things we didn’t want on camera.” Oikawa picks a slice of meat off of Iwaizumi’s plate before adding, “We weren’t allowed to do too much though, because it needed to be genuine, so we couldn’t do any real cleaning to minimize the shame.” Iwaizumi hums in agreement. “Only like, underwear or other embarrassing, personal stuff.” Oikawa nods sagely.

“Wouldn’t want Netflix to see your condom stash with the Godzilla wrappers, now do we,” and Iwaizumi thwacks him soundly on the back of his head. 

“I thought you were kidding all these years,” Makki says. “No, we really have those. We don’t use them.”

“It’s cheaper to buy regular drugstore ones,” Iwaizumi explains, going just slightly pink. “Yes, because your Godzilla condoms are unnecessarily expensive and limited edition.” Oikawa turns to both Makki and Mattsun, shaking his head. “He really bought unnecessarily expensive Godzilla condoms, and doesn’t plan on letting anyone use them.”

“So we’ve heard,” Mattsun says. He lifts a piece of chicken between his chopsticks and wags it around. “No more condom talk, please.” 

**_DAY 6_**

****

The screen is focused on a large, slightly beat up box labeled _godzilla_ in sloppy handwriting.

“Are you seriously going to keep these though?” Oikawa asks. He’s got a plastic Godzilla toy in his hands, and he brings it close to his face to inspect the scratched up surface. “These are like, from the deep bowels of our childhood.” “Don’t talk about the bowels of our childhood,” Iwaizumi pulls a face, and snatches the figure from Oikawa’s hands. “I’m keeping it, it’s sparking so much joy right now.”

“You’re just being sentimental!” 

"I’m not.” They go through an entire box of Iwaizumi’s Godzilla keepsakes this exact same way. Oikawa lets out a huff. "You can't keep saying yes to everything.” Oikawa reasons. "Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't spark joy," Iwaizumi replies. "But you have to throw out _some_ stuff, things that no longer serve you a purpose. That's the whole point." Oikawa digs through the box without looking and pulls out a DVD. “This doesn’t spark joy.” he declares.

“You’re only supposed to do that to your own stuff!”

“Says who?”

_“Marie Kondo!”_

Oikawa sniffs. “I’m just saying. You won’t go anywhere being all sentimental and keeping everything.” “I could always throw _you_ out. As a last resort." Oikawa looks mischievous, like Iwaizumi is challenging him. "I'd like to see you try. I am impossible to get rid of, via the garbage disposal or otherwise." There's a pause, and Iwaizumi puts the figure down on the floor, then _lunges_ for Oikawa and throwing him over his shoulder. “I’m heading out for the garbage dump,” he calls out to the camera. “Put me down!” Oikawa squeaks, laughing.

Iwaizumi sighs audibly, but he’s grinning from ear to ear. "Wonder how much I could sell this scrap for," to which Marie laughs at delicately behind her small hand, and they turn, surprised, as though they’d already forgotten she was there. “You’re only the first of the couples we’ll be journeying with, and you’re already my favorite!” she says, all giggles. Iwaizumi puts Oikawa down, blushing furiously.

Marie Kondo convinces Iwaizumi to part ways with his _godzilla_ box, except for the one plastic figure which he later displays in the living room.

**_INTERLUDE, LATER THAT NIGHT_ **

“You going to bed?” Iwaizumi asks. “In a sec,” he says. “You go ahead, I’ll follow you in.”

So Iwaizumi goes off to brush his teeth, changes into his jammers and leaves the bedroom door open so he can see Oikawa passing by as he finishes up whatever he’s doing. By the time he’s just about drifted off to sleep, he sees the kitchen light turn on. He sits up blearily. “Tooru?” he calls out. Oikawa comes in holding a rumpled looking box. A familiar DVD is peeking out over the lip of the box. “I texted the downstairs neighbors to grab it as soon as she made us throw it out,” he grins cheekily. “Just make sure you put these away where she won’t see them the next time she visits.” he says. He sets the box down by the doorway, and looks fondly over at Iwaizumi looking all rumpled and smiley.

Iwaizumi can’t help the grin that takes over his face. “I’m so in love with you,” he says, patting the space on the bed next to him. “Come over here.” Oikawa has an equally giddy grin to match as he crawls over the bed to fit himself right in Iwaizumi’s arms. “Iwa-chan thinks I’m the best, doesn’t he?” Iwaizumi kisses him soundly on the forehead. “I sure do.”

_**DAY 10** _

Marie puts her hands over her mouth in surprise. “You’ve done so well!” she says, clapping. Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s smiles are large and full of pride. “I feel like I just got the approval of my favorite teacher in middle school,” Oikawa says, which Marie giggles at.

The kitchen has so much counter space available now, the utensils once in mugs in proper storage holders. There’s a dish rack and a drying tray set next to the sink, and Oikawa opens their drawers to show Marie how they’d organized them. “In individual boxes, and by size!” he says triumphantly. "Unpacking actually really helped, which should have been obvious for us," Iwaizumi says. "It's easier to take stock of everything you have when you can see all of it and it's all accessible." They go around the rest of the kitchen, showing her how they’ve stored their various Tupperwares, and they point out that they recently installed a couple hooks on the wall for towels and aprons to hang in. “Yes,” Marie nods earnestly. “Walls are really efficient storage space that can’t be forgotten.”

The living-slash-dining room is also another pleasant surprise.

“No dirty laundry thrown around!” Iwaizumi cheers, laughing heartily and shaking Oikawa’s shoulders. “I’m very proud of this nuisance right here.”

Oikawa smiles, an embarrassed tinge of pink on his face. “I bought an extra laundry basket to keep here on the side,” he says, pointing to the lone bin on the corner of the room next to a large potted plant. “It’s got a rattan lid, so it still airs out on those little holes without being there for everyone to see, and there’s that plant there to get attention away from it.” Marie nods appreciatively. “You’re making lovely progress, despite your busy schedules,” she says, and the two absolutely _preen_.

_How do you two feel, about your progress?_

"I'm so pleased with myself," Oikawa immediately says, laughing. "I didn't know it was so easy! I always thought the way we were going was fine, but when you really start to work on it you can see that little things do make such an impact." Iwaizumi nods beside him. "I'm proud of him, and yeah, it''s definitely the little things. I remember, the first day you said you felt like you were roadblocked?" Oikawa nods at this. "I think that was really just getting into the habit of like, all the small tasks. Like making sure your clothes go in the hamper as soon as you're done with them, all that. Because when we keep ignoring the small stuff, the small stuff grows and starts looking a little more menacing than it really is." Oikawa nods at this. 

"And I'm proud of you! For going through all your memorabilia. Your sentimental stuff. He's really big on that, I don't think you guys got to see everything but he's got tons of photos he keeps, and it was nice to go through them and put them in albums and all." He turns to Iwaizumi again. "I really liked doing that together, that was very nice."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and says, "You're just saying that because you got to show them photos of me as a butt-naked little baby."

Oikawa leans forward eagerly, "You guys will make sure that makes the final cut, right?"

The screen cuts to a clip of Oikawa waving a photograph in front of the camera, with a very small, red-faced and Iwaizumi Hajime in the middle of a bath. "Japan's Ace. everyone!" he cackles.

The screen goes back to Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the couch.

_We'll see!_

"What do you mean _you'll see!"_ Iwaizumi feigns offense.

_How does your home feel currently? Can you say it's changed much?_

Iwaizumi hums a little before answering, "It doesn't feel like it's changed _too_ much, but it certainly feels lighter. A lot of our stuff are easier to find now, which is great." "Same for me, I think! It's still home. But it definitely feels much nicer, and we aren't as embarrassed letting you all get it on video as we were the first day."

_What are some of your favorite parts that you've done so far?_

Oikawa chirps, "Oh, I really liked the touching things and sparking joy bit. It's really nice to look through your belongings and really decide if it plays a part in your life, how it makes you feel. And I liked when Marie woke the things up from the moving boxes!" 

"I'd say the same," Iwaizumi says. "I liked talking to the house before we started to. I like getting to thank it for what it does for us, you know? That was, rather emotional, really thinking about how it keeps us safe, gives us a place to be together, a life to share." Oikawa gazes fondly at Iwaizumi. "He's such a sap," he says, patting his forearm. "He's gonna make me cry, unbelievable."

**_DAY 17_**

There is a seven minute long montage of Iwaizumi just struggling to fold a fitted sheet, even after Marie has demonstrated it twice. Oikawa laughs at him, and gets it right on his first try just to prove a point.

Later, in an individual interview on the same day, Oikawa says; “I’ve actually always known how to fold a fitted sheet, my mom taught me when I was younger. I just wanted to make fun of Iwa-chan.”

  
  


_**FINALE**_

When the last day of shooting wraps up, Oikawa is already unbelievably exhausted. He tells Iwa-chan as much from the couch, arm draped over his forehead. “That was something, huh?” he says. Iwaizumi moves to sit on the other end of the sofa and places Oikawa’s feet on his lap. He rubs them soothingly. Oikawa lets out a pleased groan. “You’re such a gift,” he says, eyes closed. “You did great too,” Iwaizumi says. “I know it can be hard to admit that you’re _slovenly_ at home to thousands of people watching the show, but I’m glad you were honest about it.”

“Shut up! You said I was okay when we would do the weekly cleaning thing!” he laughs. “And at least I’m not picky about cleaning the bathroom, unlike some people.”

  
“Hm, you are. But I just like making fun of you.” Tooru flings a throw pillow in his face.

“I’ll bet your newfound tidying skills won’t last a month,” Iwaizumi says in retaliation.

“You wound me,” Oikawa says, moving his hand to his chest, and Iwaizumi crawls over to lie down on top of him. “Heavy!” Oikawa wheezes. “Shut up, you’re heavy too but that doesn’t stop you from doing this anyway.” They share a fond smile, and Oikawa kisses his nose. “I liked that a lot, though. Even if my newfound tidying skills don’t last me a _week_.”

“I don’t mind,” Iwaizumi grins. “I knew what I was getting into, marrying you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to lie down man, for a fic with literally not an ounce of seriousness and like, zero research this has me BUSHED!! i think thats bc i wrote a good 75% of this just before posting lmao
> 
> also if anyone calls me out on iwa-chan being japan's ace LET ME BE he is the ace of my heart
> 
> if you liked it mayb leave a kudos and let me know? :) have a nice day!


End file.
